Highway To Nowhere
by ToInfinityMyLove
Summary: Jo Daily was abused by her stepfather. Like a night in shining armor, her best friend, Jax Teller, comes to her rescue. As adults, their friendship begins to blossom into something more. As things get more heated with the club, what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I sit on the curb, leaning back against the fire hydrant. My whole body hurts. Blood was dripping down my face from the wound at the crown of my head. It hurt to move. Every fiber of my being practically screamed whenever I took a breath.

The familiar roar of a motorcycle filled the street. The headlights lit up everything as it turned down the road. As it came closer, I tried to get up, only to fall back down against the fire hydrant. My body was in too much pain to be able to stand.

"Shit," The biker said as he climbed off. He crouched down next to me, taking my face gently into his hands.

I gave him a broken smile. My own Prince Charming. "I knew you would come."

He sighed, helping me up off the grown. "I'll always come."

Jax Teller was my own personal guardian angel. Whenever I was in need, he came to my rescue, no questions asked. By now \he's figured out that my uncle was the one who has done this to me over the years. The time for no questions asked had passed after the first couple of months of me calling him to rescue me. As angry as it makes him, he doesn't do anything about it only because I ask him not to. Instead he takes me away from it, hiding me in the clubhouse with him.

"Think you can ride?" he asks me.

I lean against him, unable to stand on my own without wobbling. "I don't think so."

With a nod, he flips out his phone. I rest my head against his shoulder as I listen in to the conversation. Of all the people on his contact list, there are only two that he would call when it came to this. It was all just a matter of who he wasn't mad at this week.

He held onto me as we waited for them to come. His hand gently stroked my red hair as he whispered soothing words. In his arms, I felt like nothing could ever hurt me. Then again, if Jax had it his way nothing would.

I breathed in his familiar scent of leather, cigarettes, and cologne. It was a smell that could sooth me no matter what has happened. Whenever I smelled it, I knew that I was safe.

Headlights lit us up. I heard the sound of a door opening, but didn't pay attention.

"Damn it," Opie said as he took in my appearance. "Jax, you can't let this happen anymore."

"I know," Jax growls. "You think I don't want to do anything about it? She won't let me. Every time I try, she tells me that he'll get what's coming to him. Yet she won't allow me to be the one that gives it to him."

"I'm right here," I murmur into him.

Glancing down at me, he kisses my forehead. "Can you ride my bike to the clubhouse? We'll follow you there."

Opie nods.

With a quick motion, Jax picks me up and carries me to the truck. Gently, he sits me down on the seat before climbing into the drivers sit. For a few minutes we ride in silence. I sit there, watching him as he drives. He doesn't look at me. Instead he keeps his eyes on the road.

"What happened this time?" he asks, breaking the silence.

"He was drunk and pissed that I'd burned his dinner." I said. "I tried to get away, but he grabbed my hair. Next thing I know I was being flung down the stairs."

"Shit," he swears under his breath. With one hand, he fumbles around his picked. He pulls out a cigarette and lighter. His hand shakes with anger as he lights the cigarette.

I don't say anything else as we drive to the clubhouse. It was no use, it would only make Jax angrier if he knew what my uncle had said. The silence filed the truck.

With one last turn, we had arrived at the clubhouse. A row of bikes was against one side of the parking lot. Jax parked it next to a sleek black Cadillac that I recognized as his mother's. He came over to my side, picking me up. I rested my head against him as he carried me into the clubhouse. Opie didn't follow us in. Instead he left, heading home to his wife and kids.

"Jackson, where the hell-" Gemma Teller-Morrow's voice greeted us as soon as we came in. She cut herself off as she took in the sight of me. "Oh, baby girl."

"Can we do this later?" Jax asks.

Gemma nods, letting us go up the stairs. As much as she hates most of the women that Jax get's himself involved with, I am one that she has no problems with. Growing up, Jax had been my best friend. Now as adults, we are still close. To Gemma, I was still the little girl that gave her mother's day cards because my own mother had passed away when I was little.

Jax carried me into his room, laying me down on his bed. Reaching into his nightstand, he pulled out a first aid kid. I knew that I was part of the reason that he had that in there. With a cotton ball coated in disinfectant, he dabs the wound on my head. I hiss as it stings. Once he has dabbed the wound, he takes a cloth and wipes off the blood that had dripped down my face.

"Is this all of it?" he asks.

"The only one that needs to be dressed," I tell him. "The rest is just bruises."

He puts away the kit. He slips off his jeans and sneakers. I watch as he pulls his shirt off. His muscles ripple as he moves to go turn off the light. With his back to me, I got a good view of the Sons of Anarchy tattoo that was spread across his back.

Once the lights were turned out, he made his way back towards the bed. I felt the bed dip as he climbed in next to me. Despite my bodies protests, I moved over until I was in his arms. He pulled me closer, letting me know that I was safe. The warmth from his chest heated up my cheek.

"You know that I'm not letting you go back there this time," Jax said, breaking the silence.

"I know," I sighed.

"He isn't gonna get his hands on you again."

"Good night," I whispered sleepily, allowing myself to fall into the darkness.

I woke up the next morning in Jax's arms. Ignoring the aching of my body, I looked up to see Jax still fast asleep. Every part of his face completely relaxed and peaceful. He was handsome whenever he was awake, but breathtaking when he was asleep.

"Staring isn't appreciated this early in the morning," he grumbled, throwing an arm over his face.

Laughing, I pulled his arm away from his face. "Jax Teller not wanting someone to think he was attractive? Is today the day the world ends?"

He chuckled, grinning down at me. "Someone's in a good mood this morning."

I nuzzle his chest. "I'm warm and safe."

His arm tightened around my waist. "You'll stay safe too. You aren't going back."

I sighed, "I know."

"Mom will want to talk to you," Jax said. "She got an eye full of you last night. Probably hasn't stopped worrying since."

"I'll go talk to her."

"Jo, I wish you would let me take this to the club."

I shook my head. "The club doesn't need to be worked up by trivial things like this."

"You aren't trivial," Jax assured me. "You're more apart of the club than any of the sweet butts out there."

"Oh so I'm just a sweet butt?" I tease, trying to get him off the subject.

He gave me a flat look, letting me know that I wasn't going to get off that easy. "At least let me do something about it."

"You can," I said. "You can help me find somewhere to stay since I'm not going back."

Rolling his eyes, he let out a snort. "Like hell you're going somewhere else. You're staying with me. At least until I know that he won't make a move on you."

I kissed his cheek. "I never said thank you for last night."

He sighed. "You don't have to."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As soon as I walked downstairs, Gemma wrapped her arms around me. "Baby girl."

"I'm fine, Gem." I lied, embracing her.

"Bull shit," she says, glaring at me. "When my son has to carry your ass in here cause you're in too much pain, that qualifies as not fine."

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't argue with her. "I've had worse. Is that better?"

"No, it's not. But it's a start." She doesn't push the subject anymore. Instead she ushers me into the kitchen where she has breakfast laid out for Jax and I.

"As much as I'd love to eat, I've got club business to attend to." Jax says, stealing a piece of bacon off of my plate.

"Ah, the Prince of Charming must do his civic duties." I stick my tongue out at him.

He chuckles. "Always a smart ass."

"What did you say about my ass, Jackson Nathaniel Teller?"

"Pulling out the full names, Joanna Grace Daily?"

"Don't you have someplace to be?" I ask, not liking that he used my full name.

Jax kissed my forehead. "See ya later, darlin'."

I watched as he left the clubhouse. In the distance I could hear his bike roar to life outside as he sped off down the street.

"You'd always said he was your Prince Charming." Gemma commented as she sat down next to me.

Rolling my eyes, I responded. "I know what your getting' at."

"Then why hasn't it happened yet? I've hinted at it for years."

"Because he doesn't see me like that."

For years, Gemma has liked the idea of Jax and I together. We'd gone to every dance together when we were in school, despite Jax's displeasure about going to a dance. Every club member wedding, I'd been by his side. Gemma saw it as a sign that we should be together. Especially since we had made a beautiful couple, as she put it.

Gemma had seen the women that Jax had paraded around with, I had as well. His choices weren't always the best. He'd scraped the bottom of the barrel when he had gotten involved with that stupid crack whore, Wendy. Thankfully it had ended before it had gone anywhere.

"What are the plans for today?" Gemma asked me, changing the subject.

I shrugged. "Figured I'd help around the garage if you needed me."

She kissed my forehead. "We can always use you around here."

Not everyone was allowed to work in the office at the Teller-Morrow Garage. Even most of the Sons weren't allowed to work in the office. The only exception was Juice- besides Bobby, since he was computer savvy. Gemma and Bobby handled everything office related when it came to the garage. I usually came in to take calls and complete the payments whenever I needed to earn a few extra bucks. The club took care of their own, I was lucky enough to be apart of the family.

My father had been one of the friends of the club when he was alive. He'd been their lawyer, saving their asses from more jail time than needed. He had seen the purpose of the club and the good that it had done to Charming. It wasn't the club that had gotten him killed, but his heart giving out. Mom had died trying to drive him to the hospital. She'd run off the road straight into a tree.

"Do my eyes deceive me or has a saint come to take me away?" Tig asked as I walked into the garage.

"A saint who will put a bullet in your ass," I scoff.

"Leave her alone, brother." Chibs said, embracing me. "Heard you come in last night."

I lean into his embrace. "It was a rough night."

"You stayin' here for a while?"

"Jax is taking care of me." I assured him.

Chibs had always been like an uncle to me. A real uncle unlike the piece of shit who claims he's my family.

The club had their suspicions about what was happening. Especially when I would show up at the clubhouse covered in bruises and bleeding. As much as they wanted to interfere, they respected my privacy. They didn't push the subject, not matter how much they wanted to. If I wanted their help, I would ask for it.

I lit a cigarette as I looked over paperwork in the office. Three people hadn't paid for their repairs. Their payment was due last Friday.

"Happy," I called out.

He steps into the office, crossing his arms. "What?"

"Here are some debts you can collect," I say, tossing a paper with the names and addresses in front of him.

Nodding, he takes the paper and reads over it. "I'll go collect."

"Thanks, honey." I said.

"You okay?" he asked me, looking at the cut on my head.

"Will everyone stop asking me if I'm okay?" I groan.

Happy puts a hand on my shoulder before walking out of the office. He's a man of few words. His actions speak louder. Him putting his hand on my shoulder meant that he was just worried about me, that he cared.

That night, Jax stumbled his room. He'd been gone all day on club business. Now it was almost midnight.

Getting up from the bed, I went over to him. "You look like hell."

"Just the greeting I wanted, darlin'." Jax wraps his arms around my waist and gives my neck a kiss.

When we pull away from each other I notice the blood that now resides on my shirt. My hands found the zipper of his jacket. I unzip it, revealing his bloody shirt. "Shit, Jax."

"Shit went down today, Jo." he replied with a heavy sigh. "S'not mine."

"Clean yourself up," I told him. "We gotta get rid of that shirt."

I knew the drill. When shit goes south it's better to take all the precautions you can. You never know when the ATF is gonna be up your ass.

Jax makes his way into the bathroom, shedding his clothes as he goes. I take the bloodied shirt from him putting it in a trashcan. I grabbed the box of matches he had in his desk, lighting one. The shirt caught fire the moment I threw the match in. I watched as it started to disintegrate into flames.

"You know there are easier ways to get rid of evidence." Jax said.

"I just like to watch it burn," I admit.

He puts his arms around me. "Secretly there's an arsonist in you."

I laughed. "Honey, it isn't a secret."

My first year of college I'd been arrested for suspicion after my biology professor's house mysteriously caught fire. He'd made unwanted advances on me. Some guys couldn't take no for an answer. He just needed the little push that was burning his house to the ground. They released me after a few nights in jail. None of the evidence traced back to me. It was all clean.

"No one ever proved anything," I reminded him.

"Yes, but you told me as soon as you did it." Jax counters.

"You're my best friend, I tell you everything and know you'll keep it a secret."

He sighs. "Yeah, and you won't let me do anything about it."

"Because I'm not letting you get sent back to jail on my behalf." I told him. "My uncle probably has a way that he's linked everything back to you."

"If you'd just let me take it to church-"

I cut him off. "Don't even go there, Jax. Just promise me you'll keep your nose clean when it comes to my uncle."

It was useless to ask him to keep his nose clean when it came to everything else. I may not know the specifics of club business, but I knew enough to know that a good amount of it was dirty.

"I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It was a usual Saturday night in the clubhouse. The guys were drinking and playing pool. A few of the crow eaters were picking out which man they wanted for the night. I stood behind the bar, serving drinks.

SAMCRO usually spent Saturday nights that they weren't on a run, getting together. These things could get crazy and messy. By now I was used to them. The first couple of hours it was fine, it was more of eating than drinking. Once it started to get dark, that's when the drinking became more popular.

"What can I get for ya, honey?" I asked Jax as he walked up to the bar.

He grinned at me. "Well, darlin', I'd like a piece of that bartender ass."

I laughed, leaning over the bar towards him. "If ya want it all ya have to do is come get it."

The front door being busted open prevented him from replying. In walks in David Hale with cops following behind.

"Shit," Jax groans.

Hale walks up to Clay. "Warrant."

"What's it for this time?" Clay asks.

"Suspicion of illegal weapons. Got a tip called in about an hour ago." Hale replies. He motions for his men to take action.

The cops begin shoving the men and women to the ground. I stayed behind the bar until one of them yanked me out from behind. Next thing I know, I'm slammed against the ground with pain radiating through my body.

Jax fights off the cop that's holding him down. He swings at the cop who shoved me down, making contact with his jaw. Two more cops jump on Jax, taking him down. He's pressed down next to me, our faces inches from each other.

"You okay?" he asks.

"What the hell is all this about?" I question him.

He raised his arm up. I crawled over to him, going into the safety of his arms. "We got nothin' but legal shit here. Luanne's got everything else in her studio." he whispers in my ear.

I sigh in relief. I relax into him, just waiting for all this to be over.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Prince and his pet." Hale says, looking down at us.

"I'm nobody's pet, David. But I bet you remember that from high school." I hiss at him.

He glares at me. "Nothing's changed has it. You're always his little bitch."

"She's not my bitch," Jax said.

Hale ignored this, heading up the stairs towards the dorms. I bit my lip, praying that he wouldn't go into Jax's. He'd be even more pissed if he went in there. My stuff was scattered across the room. I didn't have time to clean it up this morning, too busy getting ready for tonight.

In high school, Hale had a crush on me. To his dismay, I'd always turn him down. He assumed that it was all because of Jackson Teller. In a way, I guess it was. Jax didn't like him, even in high school. That dislike has grown even more since Hale became a cop and a resident thorn in Jax's side.

A few minutes passed before he came down the stairs. In his hand was a red lace thong. A look of victory was across Hale's face as he waved it around. He'd gotten it from Jax's room. It'd been lying on the floor of my side of the bed. I'd shed it last night when I was going to take a shower and forgot to pick it up.

"Shit," I said, burying my face into Jax's cut.

"Not how I'd like to see your underwear," Jax says to me in a low voice that only I can hear. "I prefer them to be laying on my floor."

"It was until he picked it up," I groaned.

"We're done here," Hale said, flicking the thong at me. "Must've been a false alarm."

Jax got up off the ground. He pulled me up off the ground, pushing me behind him. "False alarm my ass. You just wanted to get your grubby hands on her panties."

"Got something to say, Teller?" Hale walks towards Jax until they're face to face.

I step in between them, putting my hand on Jax's chest. "Don't do this."

"Listen to your whore," Hale snarled.

Jax tries to get around me. I put both hands on his chest, stomping on his foot to get his attention. When his eyes were on me, I spoke. "I'm not bustin' your ass out of jail tonight. So let it go. He's got nothin' on you, honey."

With a sigh, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in close. A triumphant grin grew on his face as he looked back at Hale. "As tempting as a stay in that five star jail cell sounds, I think I got a better offer here."

I sighed, leaning into him. Tonight, he was going to stay out of trouble. There was always next time. When it came to Hale, there would always be a next time. He wanted to see the end of SAMCRO and all of it's members in jail. It was a loosing battle. The Sons were always gonna be a permanent fixture in Charming.

"All right, party over." Clay called out. "This shit's gotta be cleaned up."

The club, old ladies, and a few of the whores stayed around to clean up the mess. The rest left to go who knows where. It's all fun and games until there's a mess to clean up. I helped the old ladies with cleaning up the club room and bar. Some of the men went into the church to fix it up. The rest of the men and whores went up stairs to see what damage the cops had done to the dorms.

Once the main room was cleaned up a bit, Jax came to me. "Let's go upstairs."

I nodded, following him to his room. It was a disaster. All the drawers had been emptied out. Clothes, paper, and trash littered the floor of the room. The mattress was laying on one side of the room, while the bedding was on the other. A large slit was made in the mattress. They hadn't left any stone unturned.

"Probably gonna need a new mattress," I said, kneeling down to inspect it.

He sighs. "I'll go get one tomorrow."

Pulling it across the room, I laid it down on the bed frame. I flipped it over to hide the damaged side. Jax went to work pushing the dressers back against the wall. Picking up the clothes, I saw that someone had slashed them as well. Most of my clothing was beyond repair.

"Looks like you'll be needing some new bras," Jax said, holding up a bra that now had several cuts in it.

I sighed. "That damned thing cost half my paycheck to get."

"It'll be my treat," he said, coming over to put an arm around me.

"No, I can't let you do that." I shook my head.

"Darlin', just let me do this for you." he stopped me. "It's my fault that you've lost it all anyways, this is the least I can do."

"I'll pay you back," I assured him.

A cocky grin grew on his face. "I'll take my payment in the form of a fashion show."

I laughed. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my front into his growing erection. "You know I would."

Biting my lip, I stared at him. We had always danced around each other when it came to this aspect. There was a line that we always played with. It was dangerous. Every day, we seemed to push that line even more. Once the line was broken all hell would break loose. I just didn't want to loose my best friend and rescuer in the process.

"Jax," I warned.

He groaned, burying his head into my neck. "I know, Jo, but damn it. This is getting so fucking hard."

"I know," I replied.

And it was getting harder and harder to say no. I wanted him. He wanted me. It was just never the right time. I'm not for some perfect timing bull shit, but it's different when it came down to Jax and I. There was too much shit that would be destroyed if it were to end badly. Maybe in a different time, a different life.

"Jo, for the record, we don't know if it is a bad idea or not." Jax says.

I bit my lip, looking away from him. "I'm too scared to find out."

"Shit, darlin'," he runs a hand through his blonde hair. "This is fucked up either way."

"We'll figure this out," I assured him. "Just not tonight. I just want to sleep after todays events."

Jax agrees, helping me put the sheets on the bed. After a while we gave up on that. The bed was too far damaged to have sheets on properly. Instead we used a blanket on the bottom, laying on top of that with another on top. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

As I started to fall asleep, Jax pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Everything'll work itself out, darlin'."


End file.
